Beasts of mass destruction
Weapons *Characters *Moves Shambler: Somewhat akin to a giant, bipedal, hairless polar bear or Yeti that shoots lightning bolts, as well as having large, very damaging claws. A gory appearance, with bloody claws, no head but with sharp teeth in the top of the neck where the head would be. Explosions will only do half-damage against this demon. The Cyberdemon is the final boss and most powerful monster of Doom 3. It stands roughly 20 feet tall, more than 3 times as tall as a human soldier. Like its original counterpart, the Cyberdemon attacks by firing a salvo of 3 consecutive rockets from its arm-mounted rocket launcher. Unlike the original version, it can also step on the player, killing them instantly. The Weeping Angels are a species of winged humanoids from the early universe, so called because they cover their faces, giving them a weeping appearance, to prevent trapping themselves in stone form for eternity from looking into eachother's eyes. The Ultimate Chimera is an enemy in Mother 3. It is a battery-powered Chimera which takes on a hideous appearance due to being created from the DNA of numerous different species. It is also one of the very few chimeras that were created from more than two pre-existing structures or genetic codes. The metroid queen is best compared in structure to a crocodile; the creature has a quadrupedal posture with a large broad jawline containing three rows of teeth. The creature also has eight eyes in total, (two groups of four) and an extendable neck used for attacking with her impressive mandibles. Visually, the creature's features do not differ from the Omega Metroid's in any major way; only a few aspects change, such as the mouth and spinal plating. *Megatanks are large, ball-like monsters, possibly the only Monster in X.A.N.A.'s army not based on a living creature. Megatanks are arguably the strongest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters because of its casing, which can take damage even from another Megatank. *Tarantulas are equipped with laser cannons on the tips of their front legs that can shoot lasers causing 20 points of damage. Unlike other monsters, they do not need to charge their lasers before-hand. They can, however, charge their lasers for shots that cause 50 points of damage per hit. The Tarantula's twin laser cannon set-up allows it to fire from each leg in succession, creating a near-continuous stream of laser-fire and allotting it a near 180 degree field of fire. *The Marabounta is a grey goo-like monster created by Jeremie, based on the principle of ants, that if working together, each on individual tasks, collectively they could accomplish tasks worthy of one or more intelligent individuals. They only made an appearance in the episode Marabounta. It existed as a black blob that started out as a single sphere. The single sphere quickly multiplies and becomes a black ooze. *The abnormally huge Kolossus has four Eyes of XANA, however it is the large Eye of XANA on its face and the one on its sword that must be hit to kill it. Hitting any of the large Eyes does nothing to the Kollosus. Hitting any of the small Eyes on the sword makes the Kollosus halt for a short period of time. When The Witch is alert to the presence of an uninfected human or flashlight, she will look in the human's direction and make a low warning growl: this signals an incipient attack(as well as alot of spinal pain). The Tank is a Special Infected of huge proportions, and it is the most powerful among the Infected in the game.Unless the team works together to take it down, the Tank can wipe out an entire team either single-handedly or with the assistance of other Special Infected. Critters are the most dangerous of the alpha attackers because they do chomp there way through your city should they reach it. Take these bad boys out as soon as you see them. The death saucer is really the enemy that gives people the most trouble in Alpha Attack. You only encounter it late in the game but it is a hard enemy to overcome. In order to destroy this enemy, you need to reach the score displayed on the saucer. You absolutely have to reach that score before the enemy wave is over. If you fail to do so, the saucer will shoot a death ray that will demolish your city and you'll lose a life. *Twice the size of a human, these powerful creatures are invisible. They do not, however, have much of an independent mind: they imprint themselves on a human host and do the human's bidding. Very dangerous monsters, Doulos have killed several Troop members throughout the Troop's history. *Up to 50 feet high, these monsters hide themselves as mountain ridges. They are extremely destructive; great caution must be taken when approaching these nearly indestructible beasts. Their only weakness is a small area located under their granite-like arm; only if hit exactly can the Behemoth be Defeated. There is also the 50 year behemoth, which is 10 times the size of the normal behemoth & have their weakness area on their skull. *The One-horned Diablo is a unique, deadly creature. It will eat any living thing, but prefers humans and snarks. The Diablo is a shape-shifting species, able to take on the form of whatever it has eaten. If spotted, do not kill it. There is only one of its kind, currently held in captivity at Troop HQ in Lakewood, USA. *Living in the depths of lakes and lagoons, these angry beasts do not like to be disturbed. Their first attack is a fine mist that dissolves all clothing. Their second attack is to eat you. Few Troop members have ever survived an attack of the Borlak. In the folder "sound/temp/eli" from the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files, Eli Maxwell seems to be telling Gordon about an entity called the "Storm". In that speech, Eli warns Freeman to run when he sees a "flicker of green light" while being "out there", as it managed to tear off one of his legs when he made "the mistake to study it" (while the final version uses a Bullsquid instead). Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. Reported in Maine many years past, and in 1895 captured and positively identified near Rhinelander, Wisconsin, by Mr. E. S. Shepard, the Hodag is indubitably one of the best-known of the larger and more dangerous woods varmints. Named for its size and its power, the Flood Juggernaut is very large, about twice as tall as the Master Chief and the Elites. Its mighty tentacles can kill most enemies in a single strike. The Juggernaut was created for Quarantine Zone as a way to stop the Enforcers, and one can imagine that with its long legs and long tentacles, that it would have little problem snatching an Enforcer out of the sky and tearing it apart. Vault 87 super mutants or East Coast super mutants are the variant of super mutant found in the Capital Wasteland. *A Poe is a spirit of concentrated hatred that freely roams graveyards and other haunted locales about Hyrule. They always carry some sort of lantern with them that serves as the container for that specific Poe's soul. *Them, according to Romani, refers to the rather strange ghosts that come to invade the barn of Romani Ranch to abduct their rare, precious Romani-bred cows, which they inherited from their father. *Ever since the introduction of the Cucco in A Link to the Past, if Link attacks a Cucco enough times, a large group of indestructible Cuccos will attack him; this flock of pestered poultry is rightly named the Cucco's revenge squad. *Pigs are animals from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They are generally peaceful animals and possess a fear of people. However, if aggravated to a point, they will summon all other pigs in the area and attack their tormentor, a behavior making them similar to Cuccos. The second-dumbest creature in the universe, the dopefish's thought patterns go "swim swim hungry, swim swim hungry." They'll eat anything alive and moving near them, though they prefer heroes. Known for its never-ending hunger and its mind boggling stupidity, the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal is such a stupid animal that it thinks if you can't see it, it can't see you. It can be utilized to annoy a Vogon by feeding his grandmother to it. A Goomba is an extremely dangerous and nearly indestructable enemy in the unofficial Mario games. He is Pudding's best chess opponent. He is also menacing and very scary. It was (Somehow) created by Mario for a small thing to laugh it but over time it grew. Then it cloned itself over 9000 times and then made an army and joined Evil Guy. The Weendigo was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Weendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody .... Unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh, the Weendigo gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption. Skewers are enormous flying organisms, possessing a wingspan of approximately 50 feet (over 15 meters), and when combined with their sleek body structure and wide range of habitat, prove them to have no rivals more potent than they. They are the largest aerial predators on all of Darwin IV, and are both prey and predator to the planet's near-sapient species, the Eosapiens. Beach Quills are spike-like, short-ranged attack predators indigenous to the planet Darwin IV. They are also some of the smallest creatures to be found on the planet. They live in huge colonies within the littoral zone which can be up to a million strong, where they lie in wait for an organism to step on by. MOAB class bloons like MOABs, BFBs, and even larger bloons require hundreds of hits to pop. Luckily for you, they tend to move quite slowly. If any of those get through it's game over. *Predator D, otherwise known as the Deathosaurus or allorex, is undebatebly the most visious, most dangerous & most powerful carnivores ever to walk on the earth. They have massive jaws full of sharp, indestructable teeth, sharp claws that resemble giant katanas, gigantic clubs at the ends of their tails & a very keen sense of smell, which allows them to find prey from very large distances. *The Carahumankiller is a fictional creature created by Carahumankiller. They are fit. It's like the Carakiller but has more feathers and a big tail, it has way more feathers. It will not lay eggs it gives birth like a human does, it lives around the world it spits nasty acid but it does not die when it has the acid. It has big brain and can talk because we imagine it evolved from humans. Oni are creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Little is known about the history or origins of Space Eagles. They first appeared in Angry Birds Space and fill a similar, but different role than the Mighty Eagle. With Space Eagles, they can be called using Sardine cans, just as the Mighty Eagle. A space warp will appear and the Space Eagle will do some damage to the level. Stomponadon is a giant dinosaur appearing in Banjo-Tooie who is very large in size and is known to be the biggest character in the Banjo-Kazooie series as only his foot is visible in the game(even during the character parade & when his model is captured by bottlesglasses). He resides in the Stomping Plains of Terrydactyland. Big Sisters are the new gatekeepers of Rapture: Born from Little Sisters, they don costumes much like their former protectors—the Big Daddy. However, these lithe, broken, mysterious creatures are worlds different from the hulking beasts that inspired their design, and everything from the way their armor appeared to how they cocked their head had to tell the story of their creation. The sarlacc was a semi-sentient, plant-like, omnivorous creature found on several planets across the galaxy. Not much was known about this creature, but it was unique in terms of galactic flora. It lived to be tens of thousands of years old, and reproduced by spores. The Killer penguin is a joke animal from Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. They are based on the emperor penguins from Zoo Tycoon. These penguins can kill any animal in-game, including the Lion, Tyrannosaurus rex, and the Orca, even though the Tyrannosaurus rex can kill it. Piranha Poodles are a particularly vicious breed of poodle that guard the Mêlée Island Governor's Mansion in the first game. Guybrush drugs the dogs by placing a yellow flower inside a piece of meat and throw it to the dogs. This causes the game to give a message to the player that assures that the poodles are "not dead, just sleeping". Kahgarak are the elites of the Visorak army, they come in various colours and shapes, and are larger than the other Visorak breeds. They often lead smaller Kahgarak units on hunts, as well as serving as guards for the Coliseum and other important sites. Kahgarak spinners can cloak an opponent in a field of shadow which will move with them wherever they go. While the target can survive in the dark field, they cannot see or hear anything beyond it, nor are they able to communicate with anyone outside it. The Alaskan Bull Worm is a giant worm that appeared in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" and a video game "SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab". The worm is able to easily destroy property by eating it. It is one of the largest creatures in the series as its mouth is mistaken to be a giant cave, its tongue is mistaken to be a giant worm, and its size is enough to crush an entire city. The Snakehead terrorized the pond that Mother Duck, Eggy, and the other ducklings called home. The Snakehead was so vicious that it tried to eat Skipper. The snakehead was killed by the soda. Snakehead's tongue was moving because the monster wanted to eat Skipper. The snake head should have sharp teeth and its strong body to catch prey more easily. The Titan Dweevil is the final boss in Pikmin 2. It is the largest member of the Dweevil family, and arguably one of the largest creatures in the game. But unlike other dweevils, its only natural attack is to lash out with its pincers, which does no damage and is only an attempt to get Pikmin off it; the creature is only really dangerous because of the weapons it carries. The Giga-Gargantuar is the second most powerful zombie in the game, found only in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), and Survival: Roof (Endless). It has 100% more health than a regular Gargantuar, making it able to take 300 normal damage shots or four instants. To prevent confusion, the Giga-Gargantuar has like-sour-red eyes. The Ruin is a zombie exclusive to SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense. It has the appearance of a gigantic inflamed demon and is the toughest enemy in the game. Not surprisingly, it can withstand most defenses, and is extremely durable, to the point where not even a Necro Nuke can kill it in 1 shot. They are famous for their horrible fear of light: No grues have ever been seen by the light of day, and only a few have been observed in their underground lairs. Of those who have seen grues, few ever survived to tell the tale. Grues have sharp claws and fangs, and an uncontrollable tendency to slaver and gurgle. The Tankcat may be the most powerful being in the universe. The original Tankcat slumbers in Valhalla(much like Mickey Mouse) and whenever it comes down to Earth for a quick snack of continent it causes mass extinctions of life. Turning into a were-car is a terrible curse that can befall robots. Most modern day people consider were-cars part of ancient folklore and scoff as it as silly ideas. Some unfortunate robots have, however, realized that this myth has a factual core. Nicknamed "Crawlers", these creatures are a human subspecies that adapted perfectly to their cave environment. Part 1 director Neil Marshall described them as "Cavemen that never left the caves". The two films in the series have shown their culture in a lot of detail, with many caverns and chambers having a specific purpose, such as feeding, drinking and defecating. Male and females have been shown as well, with females having a large amount of head hair, whilst males have none at all. Like bats, they are blind, but use sound to hunt. This can be used to the Human's advantage, as the crawlers can be distracted by noise-emitting objects, such as a bleeping watch or a "walkie-talkie" radio, allowing that person to escape. Superficially and internally, the giant blacks are indistinguishable from the ordinary black slug, save for their considerably greater size ranging from 5 to 8 inches in length. The Snow-Beast is a terrible and monstrous being capable of incredible feats of strength. Shar-makais are a race of worm monsters born in chaos. Ultravores are first available in Tank 4. They eat Carnivores (The game did not prank you, they DO eat carnivores, kiddo.), and in Adventure Mode, drop Treasure Chests, worth $2,000. The 5 Ends are the 5 most powerful mutants ever, all on the verge of death. You might want to check this out... Death slugs are small, worm-like creatures, most likely from space. They start out as a simple, pink slug. They can absorb a creatures physical appearence & powers by bursting out of or eating that creature. Phantoms are very dangerous, very fierce characters that often attack Jamaa. Often, alphas mention them. There are several minigames in which the player fights, battles, defeats, tries to escape from phantoms, and usually there is a prize at the end, or gems. The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog had a small part in the Monty Python movie: '' Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' where it played the part of a vicious protector of a mystical cave where the location of the grail is written on the wall. Sawrunner is a chainsaw wielding psychopath with 2000 health whose face is covered with theatre masks, disguising his real face. He is encountered many times in Cry of Fear, being the most dangerous enemies of all. The Celestials are a species of extremely powerful extra-terrestrial cosmic beings. The alien race influenced key events in human history for mysterious and unclear reasons. They were responsible for key human evolutionary events, such as the genetic-offshoot races the Eternals and the Deviants as well as the emergence of super-humans. They were also credited with influencing and aiding the development of some ancient advanced civilizations such as the Aztecs. The Anti-Spiral is depicted as being omniscient, omnipresent and nigh-omnipotent. They have the ability to replicate Spiral lifeform traits (for example, Granzeboma and its drills). They can freely appear anywhere in space-time and can produce mechas for combat, such as the Granzeboma. Category:Keener Category:Sister